Lucy With No Last Name
by The-Lone-Lemon
Summary: Lucy has escaped the harsh treatment of her father only to live on the run, constantly in fear of being caught. Her most recent safe house? In a town called Magnolia where she finds work at a bar called Fairy Tail. But Fairy Tail is no ordinary bar. Things may get worse before they get better, but Lucy finds some new allies at her side. (AU) Mature themes
1. Chapter 1

Lucy With No Last Name

By, The-Lone-Lemon

Lucy has escaped the harsh treatment of her father only to live on the run, constantly in fear of being caught. Her most recent safe house? In a town called Magnolia where she finds work at a bar called Fairy Tail. But Fairy Tail is no ordinary bar. Things may get worse before they get better, but Lucy finds some new allies at her side. (AU) Mature themes

* * *

The first thing she noticed standing in the doorway to her new apartment was the lack of a fire escape outside her second story window. At her last place she had thought that was a positive. However instead of keeping her safe, she had had to jump out the second story window to escape when they had caught up to her. She looked to the landlady; her portly figure and scowling disposition left Lucy thinking she would rather jump a second time than ask about it.

Maybe she would just get herself a rope ladder.

She handed the landlady a check with the last of her savings from the last town she had lived in. She would need to get a job in the next two weeks if she was going to survive here in Magnolia. She couldn't touch her trust fund for another year; otherwise her Father would know about it and be able to trace her location. If her father found her, she was as good as dead.

* * *

Fairy Tail was bustling in the early evening hours, the dinner rush blending into the ruckus night owls who were bringing to come out of the woodwork. Natsu and Gray were seated at the bar, staring out at the livening crowd. It was their night off, but even without being on door duty, both were still carrying. Fairy Tail was home, they had grown up here, worked and lived alongside the owner and his collection of motley orphans. Hanging out throughout the day, Natsu and Gray could often be found at the bar.

When asked what their official job titles were, most people would say they ran security at Fairy Tail. Both young men worked diligently to protect the bar and its inhabitants, most people never thought to ask what from. Those that did ask certainly did not get a straight or honest answer.

It was that evening that a skinny, tired looking blond walked in the front door with a sheet of paper clutched in her hand. The bustling thrall took no notice of her, but from the bar across the room a pair of honey green eyes pinned her instantly. Natsu tracked the blonde's progress, following the flow of her long wheat gold ponytail as it bobbed around the edge of the dance floor. She was making her way to the bar. Natsu's curiosity was peeked; it was rare to see a new face at Fairy Tail, especially one who was so… Natsu had no word for what it was that enthralled him, but it was different.

Down the bar, the blond was handing the paper to the bar manager Mirajane. Her large brown eyes were hopeful, and her face was upturned towards the bright light behind the bar. Natsu could see her features through the pale and drawn complexion and the purple bags under her eyes. The blond was a beauty.

Mirajane perused the paper, her eyes glancing back and forth between the woman and what he guessed was her credentials. Natsu could tell from the smile on Mirajanes face, the blond was going to be hired on the spot. She would run it past Makarov of course, and someone would dig up some info on her past, but Mira's judgments were always spot on.

Sure enough he watched as a radiant smile spread across her face and in her excitement she quickly hugged Mirajane. Mira had effectively just added a new member to the Fairy Tail family. Natsu watched as Mira showed her around the back of the bar, and handed her an apron. The Wednesday night crowd was a slow and Mira was a diligent trainer.

Gray gave him a low whistle, his eye following the progress of Mira and the Blond. The suggestive eyebrow wiggle was enough to make Natsu snort. The blond was petit, she had curves in all the right places, and she would be a hit at fairy tail with the night crowd. Some part of him did not like the thought of her getting hit on by droves of drunken men.

Blondie did look very comfortable behind the bar, her drooped shoulders had lifted and the timid expression she had when she entered the bar had vanished. Perhaps she could handle the drunken masses, but Natus didn't actually have to worry about that, he was here every night any ways.

* * *

As the weeks past Lucy fell into a very comfortable routine working at Fairy Tail. She had been lucky to apply when she had; Mirajane was grossly understaffed after her sister had gone away to veterinary school. Lucy's prior bar tending experience had been a perfect fit. She found herself working full time at the bar, as head bartender twice a week while Mirajane took her days off, and as a waitress and assistant bartender the rest of the week. She had Tuesdays off, but she often found herself back at Fairy Tail getting scolded by Mirajane for not taking a proper break. She was doing fine for her rent and her emergency savings was growing steadily.

The members of Fairy Tail were the best part of her new life in Magnolia. Her fellow bartenders, the kitchen staff, and the regulars all welcomed her with open arms. There were many who had tried to make progress in getting to know her. Cana, another bartender often tried to get her drunk during her shifts so she could squeeze some personal details out of her.

But that was the only part of her new life she could not become comfortable with. Not because the members of Fairy Tail were not trust worthy, but because her three years moving town to town had taught her the fewer people who knew anything about her, the longer it would take for them to catch up to her. She had sacrificed so many friendships and given up so much of herself in order to keep herself alive. Lucy could not face the chance that her own desire for friendship and acceptance might likely get her, or god forbid someone else, killed.

Mira had not pressed when Lucy did not give her a last name, and she hadn't batted an eye lash when Lucy had begged her not to call her references, to just give her a week to prove she was an experienced bar tender. Those particular stipulations were often why she had trouble getting a job in each new town she relocated to. It was usually her curvaceous figure that got employers to overlook her need for discretion and ambiguity. Lucy had a feeling Mira had not been considering her plentiful chest when hiring her however.

Compared to the last few towns she had worked in, Fairy Tail was the most reputable and upstanding place she had worked. With the exception of the owner Makarov, very few of the regulars actually commented on her figure. The night crowd was another story. But after escaping her sadistic father and his henchmen, drunk boys were the least of Lucy's problems most of the time.

There were a few at Fairy Tail she did try to avoid. There were two men who ran security at the bar, a fact Lucy found fishy. She had never seen anything violent at Fairy Tail before and though, she could chalk it up to excellent security, the two men seemed like over kill. Especially when she factored in all the other strong men who were on payroll for similar things. There was Elfmen, also on security, and the owner's son Laxus, who did… something. There Was Bixlow and Freid, even Evergreen who was frankly a little scary. There was a number of others who claimed to work as bar backs and in the Kitchen.

Mirajane told her they had grown up with her, living in the apartments above the bar and considered Makarov to be their father figure. Mira cared for them all like a sister and they kept security at the club tight, even when they weren't around. The town whispered about strength of Fairy Tail, and it kept some of the seedier aspects of Magnolia City at bay. For that Lucy was thankful, but in person she though Gray Fullbuster's eyes were a little too sharp, and Natsu Dragneel ask too many questions for her liking.

Lucy forever had the fear in the back of her mind. The memory of her first escape from her father, that first attempt was a failure. Caught after two weeks, she was delivered to her fathers doorstep practically giftwrapped. After that first escape, her father had kept his word, selling her, like a slave, to one of his closest business partners.

For years Lucy had endured her fathers punishments. Her mother had been smart, her father could not touch her inheritance, even if she died there would be no way for him to aces it with out Lucy's permission. When she became of age to sign it over to him, Lucy's father had tried in vain to persuade her. His tactics grew more and more deceitful, escalating slowly in violence and terror. The final straw that had led to her first escape had been her father's threat to sell her.

She had spent 5 horrific hours in the care of her father's friend Jose. It had been enough. She had rolled her self, beaten and bloody out of a van traveling on the high way. Half hoping for escape, half hoping for death she had wound up in the hospital. A trusted friend who worked for her father had gotten to her first, with a bag of clothes and wallet full of cash. She handed her a train ticket and checked her out of the hospital.

Lucy was away from her father, but never free. The constant fear of being found by one of his men, or one of Jose's men, was paralyzing. She was always looking back and bolting at the first sign of or trouble, real or imagined. There had been no sign of her father or any of his business partners in Magnolia, she did not want to think of having to leave this place she had fallen in love with. But she knew she couldn't let that cloud her judgment. Her past was her present, and above all else she couldn't let Fairy Tail be dragged into her life. So she kept her lips sealed, especially around Natsu, who it seemed had a distinct interest in unraveling her secrets.

Natsu had finally found a word to describe the look in Lucy's eyes. Hunted.

It was not a look he liked seeing in the eyes of any woman, but for some reason unknown, seeing Lucy's big brown doe eyes shrink in fear whenever he asked her a question about herself, shook him to the core. The feeling that something was very wrong grew stronger every day he saw her.

Some days were better than others, he had once gotten her to speak with him for a whole 20 minutes before she got a sudden panicked look in her eyes and fled to the kitchen. He had learned nothing new about Lucy with no last name.

Natsu could count all he knew about her on one hand, though the lack of knowledge was not for lack of trying. He knew where she lived in Magnolia, that she was a skilled bar tender, she had grown up wealthy (he didn't think she realized he knew that one though), and that she was running from something very bad. He could not tell if what she was running from was her fault or if she had been the victim. However her timid nature, and the way she flinched whenever he or another man around her made any sudden movement led him to believe she had been the victim of something terrible. As a result, Natsu found himself being uncharacteristically gentile around her.

His views were shared by many, and Lucy was often the topic of discussion amongst the gang. Everyone was worried about her; afraid she might not let them in to help before it was to late. Master had let her stay past the conditional period despite knowing next to nothing about her, that alone told Natsu his own fears must be true.

Whenever they discussed in meetings what to do about her, Fights always broke out. Gray wanted to force it out of her, not with real force obviously, but with an intervention of sorts. Laxus wanted to do nothing at first and had said it was her problem let her deal with it. But Mira had given him THAT look and he had quickly changed his tune. Mira had suggested giving her time.

Master agreed that Lucy needed time, but also that for the safety of Fairy Tail, they could not wait forever. He agreed that when Gajeel returned from his mission, they would see if Gajeel had perhaps heard anything about the mysterious Lucy. He was one of the most versed in the underworld, having spent time working for some pretty bad people. Fairy Tail was his atonement, and he put his knowledge of Fiore's underbelly to work, helping Fairy Tail keep an eye on some of the less savory Gang activity in the area.

If Gajeel had no usable info, they would confront Lucy about her past. Natsu also planned to let her know about Fairy Tail. All of them here had come from desperate circumstances; Lucy needed to know she was not alone in what ever she was caught up in.

He often thought of the look in her eyes, the timid and fearful gaze that darted person to person assessing and looking fore escape. He thought of how nice it would be to replace that look with genuine happiness. For some reason he felt strongly that Lucy needed to find joy, and that it was his job to help her find it.

* * *

The next night Lucy was head bartender, running the show while Mira took her night off. Lucy suspected Mira had a date with Laxus, but the pretty blue eyed barkeep was tight lipped as they come. It was a Thursday, so the business was brisk but not booming like on Friday or Saturday. Being head bartender, Lucy was responsible for closing as well as counting the cash, and staying until the last patron made their drunken way out the front door. All told her hours kept her out past 2am. The bar was a brisk 5 blocks from her second story apartment and she had made the walk alone before, many times in fact. She didn't like showing anyone where she lived, though she suspected some of the "security" that worked for Fairy Tail had looked into at least that much about her.

She did her final check of the stock room and the kitchen, satisfied the prep for the next day had ben done correctly. Checked the bathrooms to be sure no one was left after closing, and sent the last of her crew home for the night. She had thought she was alone in the bar, a creepy feeling to be sure. A large building usually filled with noise and energy, almost felt dead inside when it was empty.

It was not empty however. Natsu had ben on the door that night and just as she was shutting off the lights he rounded the corner looming large and imposing. She hurried to turn the lights back on the fear clawing its way up her throat.

Natst must have seen her tense and the panic flash in her eyes, because he stopped where he was, his hands held up in front of him. He looked like he was attempting to calm a flighty mare, his body shrank down and he instantly softened his face.

"I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean to come up on you like that! I was checking to see you were ok, when everyone left but you I got worried."

Lucy let out the breath that was keeping her chest tight. She tried to relax her shoulders but the wariness never fully left her eyes. Lucy could not help that. Natsu was a strong man, his presence was palpable and it made her restless being alone with a man like him, even such a large and familiar room.

"No it's ok, I was just double checking I shut off the lights in the office." Her voice was soft, but held no tremor; which Natsu took as a good sign.

With a smile he stepped towards the door holding it open so the light from the entrance flooded in. When Lucy shut the lights off inside, the light shone through the doorway like a beacon, to help her find her way out. Natsu stood at the entrance; the same hesitant smile on his face.

Lucy felt bad for making him so wary of her, but there was nothing she could do to stop her reaction to him. It was for the best that she kept him at arms length. The tremors she felt around him were unsettling and different, not like the fear she was used to feeling wash over her.

"Thanks Natsu, Goodnight." Lucy always kept it short with Natsu, they could both feel the undiagnosed tension between them. Lucy avoided it because it served her purpose; Natsu encouraged it because his curiosity would not let him leave it alone.

"Let me walk you home Luce. Its 3am." He had phrased it as a question, but Lucy could feel in his inflection he was not asking. Part of her aversion to men had been the need to escape the high handedness and the domination. For so long she had avoided these kinds of situations to keep from feeling like she was ever giving in to a man again.

Those same unidentifiable tremors she felt around Natsu often gave way to lapses in judgment. Though none had ever had a negative outcome. Perhaps his kindness tonight had been a sign.

"Its only 5 Blocks Natus, you really don't have to." They could both hear the real answer hidden in her deferral. Lucy could feel a thrill running through her. New and exciting, she was doing something that she had never let happen before. Not once had she considered letting Natsu take her home to be a danger. How long had it been since she had felt that kind of trust in another person?

"It's nothing Luce. Come on." Natsu felt the change, the shift was subtle and the result microscopic. But Mira had been right. He was sure, given time Lucy would come around.

* * *

The next day Lucy woke up refreshed. She couldn't remember the last time she had woken up feeling this light. She knew she needed to hold on to senses and remain alert, but as she tucked the hammer she slept with back under her pillow and double checked her emergency bag was still safe under her bed, she couldn't brush off the feeling of freedom she had allowed herself to taste last night.

As she walked to the bar, Lucy told herself today would also be a good day. Mira was back, she was working dinner to 11, and so she would get out much earlier. And Cana was lending her a book.

Natsu was already at the door when she arrived at 2pm. Last night she had let him in, even if it had only been a millimeter of ground gained, she would keep it that way. She smiled at him, it still had some of the reservation and shyness but it glowed brighter than any smile Natus had ever seen.

Inside the doorway Lucy stashed her purse and jacket in the staff room and snatched her apron, Mira had gotten her a pink one, with a cute bow on the pocket and her name stitched in the center.

When she finished tying the bow in the back she looked up ready to greet Mira at the bar, her good mood maintaining its buoyancy.

But that good mood sunk faster than she could even make a grasp to hang on to it. There was an unknown man sitting at the bar, the back of his shaggy black head and he wide build feeling unmistakably familiar. The sinking in her stomach began to translate into dread on her face. Mira called out to her, but the man heard and turned in his seat.

Red eyes, silver studs all in his face, a shocking scowl, and the memory of violent fists pounding her repeatedly, all slammed into her in an instant. In less than a second she had given up that millimeter, given up all she had found at Fairy Tail. Her time here was done she knew she had lingered to long, she just hadn't seen it because she had let herself become distracted.

Lucy saw recognition flash in his eyes; she couldn't let him say her name. One man connected to Jose was enough, she didn't need him to bring more so soon. She grabbed for the heavy crystal beer stein half full on the bar next to him, and slammed it with all her might into his temple. In a flash of blond hair and pink apron stings she had darted into the kitchen and out the back door. Speed was the only thing she had now. She would need to get to her apartment, grab her bag and run. Run faster and farther than she had in a long while.

* * *

From the front door Natsu heard Mira scream. Being so early the bar was fairly empty, but Natsu ran from the door into the main room anyway, expecting the worst. He took in the scene, Mira holding a towel to Gajeel's bleeding temple, a cracked beer mug laying at his feet, and no Lucy in sight.

"Natsu! Lucy just attacked Gajeel and ran, I don't know what she was thinking. As soon as she saw him she turned white as a sheet." Mira continued to press the bar rag to the cuts on Gajeel's face. He looked slightly stunned.

"Lucy? You have Lucy Heartfillia here?" Natsu couldn't tell if Lucy had given him a concussion, his speech was not slurred but he did sound slightly in shock.

"Do you know her? She never told us her last name." Urgency was building in Natsu, for Lucy to do this there needed to be something seriously wrong. He had never seen her react like this, even when she had been grabbed by some of the rowdy customers, she only ever shrank away. Lucy had never resorted to violence.

"Natsu, Jose has been looking for her for two years. She is the reason I got out. I couldn't stomach what he made me do to her." That would explain Gajeel's shock. If they were one and the same, to Gajeel Lucy was a ghost of the past he was trying desperately to atone for.

"You are sure its her?" He was calling Gray and signaling Mira to follow him as Gajeel stared listlessly after the path the girl had followed.

"I couldn't ever forget her."

Natsu was off like a rocket, Mira close behind. He had given Gray her address over the phone, and no other words were needed. Gray would get there two minutes after them. Gajeel hadn't said much, but the few things he had revealed about Lucy were earth shattering. Natsu trembled at the look in Gajeel's eyes. Lucy was the final straw for him, the last and most terrible thing Jose had ever made him do. It was a past he couldn't run from, but it seemed running was all Lucy had been doing.

They needed to get to her apartment before she was already gone.

* * *

Lucy always kept spare keys and of her Identification on her at all times. The first time she had been forced to flee, she had to find a way to retrieve her wallet before she could run, it had cost her precious seconds. Now as she pulled the spare key from her back pocket, she was glad she had checked her bag that morning. There were very few things spread around her apartment that she needed to grab.

As her meager belongings were hastily being shoved into her bag, Lucy heard the fateful sound of the door nob. Her panic grew and she abandoned the rest of her things. She moved to pull the rope ladder out from under her bed. It snagged on the bed frame and she tugged and tugged listening or the shattering of the doorjamb, wondering which would give first.

She heard the fateful splinter and knew the rope ladder was a lost cause. She kept the hammer in her hand, and moved to the window. The door gave way at last as she tossed her bag to the ground below. Falling from the second floor would be dangerous. She looked down to where the bag had dropped knowing she had no time to hesitate, she began to throw one leg over the windowsill.

A hand grabbed her at the elbow and the panic she had been holding at bay washed through her in an uncontrollable tidal wave. Lucy lashed out, fighting for her life. She tried to angle the hammer to strike her opponent but couldn't move her arm against his strength. She screamed and thrashed as she was hauled away from the window. Her legs swung hard against the man holding her. He was trying to subdue her, pin her so she couldn't move.

Fear and panic gave her new strength to fight. But then she felt the hammer plucked from her hand. The loss of her weapon a devastating blow to the small hope she had of still escaping. The pain in her heart became overwhelming and she gave in for a moment, limp still screaming her refusals to be taken anywhere.

Natsu was trying to be gentle, letting her strike and wail on him as he tried to speak sense to her. It was obvious to see she was willing to risk anything to avoid being caught by who ever was after her. She had been poised to jump out the window when they had gotten there. His heart was breaking all the while Lucy struggled against him.

It seemed to last forever, her fits of violence against him. But in under a minute he had managed to gently pin her hands in one of his. He was blocking her legs and he had gently pushed her against the wall with his body. One hand was covering her mouth in attempt to keep the landlady from showing up at such an inopportune time. Natsu could still hear her soft pleas muffled by his hand, begging her not to take her back there. She still hadn't realized it was her friends who had caught her.

"Come on Luce, it's us. It's me, Natsu. I'm not taking you anywhere." He was whispering close to her face, husky tones uttering deep reassurance. She seemed to further calm down and her sobs became less frequent. Her big brown eyes, red and puffy from so much crying opened slowly. As though she was refusing to let herself believe this was not her world crashing down.

He removed his hand from her mouth and released her wrists. She could very well think he was in league with Jose. She had no idea Gajeel was no longer Jose's right hand man. She could believe all of Fairy Tail was against her. But Natsu could see the look in her eyes. Once they were hunted, guarded and full of fear, but now they were stripped bare. She had no fight left in her, no choice but to trust him.

"Natsu." Lucy's voice broke, she started to slide back down the wall, but he caught her up in his arms. Mira and gray were behind him, Mira's cheeks were tear stained and she softly brushed Lucy's bangs form her face.

Gray was holding the bag she had tossed two stories down to the street. In his best friends, Natsu could see all the emotions he was keeping a tight lock on within himself. They were clear to read, reflected back in Gray's face. Lucy had passed out in his arms and Mira led him to lay her on the bed until they could get a car here to pick them all up.

The Story of Lucy with no last name had just begun to unravel. The whole guild would want to hear it, but Natsu could not subject her to that. She would eventually need to decide if she wanted to stay with Fairy Tail. But weather she chose Fairy Tail or not, Natsu was choosing Lucy.

* * *

Some time later in the evening, Fairy Tail had closed early. After the dinner wave had ended, the nightlife had been abruptly cut short. Guests were ushered out unceremoniously and the door was locked behind them.

All the regulars were there, and there had been some special additions, called in to address this serious situation. Erza was present with her partner Jellal. They were working undercover in connection with a government operative who was also a Fairy Tail member named Mest.

Gajeel was standing at the front next to the master's chair, his shaggy head bowed and two bright whit butterfly stiches could bee seen on his temple.

"Gajeel, remember this group does not hold your past against you. What ever information you have on our newest prospective member Lucy please share." The master spoke in benevolent tones addressing the assembly. Mira was sitting across from Natsu, and there was a steady stream of tears rolling down her face. There was a sick feeling in Natsu's stomach at the thought of Gajeel sharing what he may have done to Lucy. It almost felt cruel to make the man go through with this. But they needed to know, and Gajeel needed to feel the absolution of admitting his wrongs.

Gajeel's own voice was dead, the usual gravel given over to a deeper less human rumble, and his eyes looked hollow. This was how he had looked when first arriving at fairy tails doors. He had thrown himself upon the mercy of Makarov and spent two years proving is loyalty. Natsu clung to the remembrance of all the aid Gajeel had brought to them, and the times he had saved lives by bringing valuable information back from dangerous missions.

" Lucy is Lucy Heartfillia, heiress of the Heartfillia estate. Her mother is dead, and her father is a greedy ass hole. The heartfillia fortune is Lucy's; her father cannot touch it without Lucy's permission. Her mother was able to create the documents before she was killed. Witch really pissed off daddy dearest. When I worked for Jose, Jude Heartfillia sold Lucy to Jose, literally as a sex slave. From what I understood, the sale was only temporary, another way for Jude to get Lucy to give in. She was untouched by another man, though it was clear she had been violently abused before. I do not know all of those details. When he handed her over to Jose he was shouting at her that if she wouldn't hand over the money, he would use her to make money."

Gajeel was getting pail, though his grumbling voice broke only once. He was not a man for showing emotion, but he remorse was palpable.

"Jose was a very cruel man to work for, he was constantly testing the people who worked for him, checking to see if they were still loyal to him above all else. My loyalty was waning. I had seen what he did to women, and I wanted to part of it. I had joined with him because he had the largest connections in black market weapons trade. But I was quickly roped into his other dealings. We only had Lucy for about 5 hours. Jose demanded that I 'tender her up'. There was no way to say no to Jose, I was afraid what he would do to me, and the girl, if I refused. This was a test of my loyalty. I tried to be as gentle as I could with out him noticing, but it was no use."

Natsu's eyes were tunneling in and out in front of him, his whole body was unbearably warm and he could feel his chest rumbling with fury. Sitting hear listening to this was almost unbearable.

" He had plans to take her out of the country, but before he left he insisted she be marked, the way he marked all his other girls. Usually it was with a tattoo, but Jose said this one was special. He Branded her. Used a blowtorch and a giant brand of the phantom Lord symbol. He made me hold her down." Natsu was shaking. The rage was so white hot he didn't know what to do with himself. Across the table Mira continued to sob quietly, her voice a gentle respite from Gajeel's graveled tone.

"I saw it, when I helped put her in bed. We changed her into some sleep clothes, and its there on her back." To Miras left, Erza nodded once in confirmation.

"I knew that was the end for me. There was no way I could stay in this business working for men like Jose any longer. In the van on the way to the airport, it was me the girl and the driver. Jose had taken his private car. I made sure the girl was bundled up in the blanket and waited until we were by an embankment. I opened the door and told her to roll. After she was out I took out the driver, Jose didn't know anything had happened for hours. That night I came to you."

The tale had exhausted Gajeel everyone around the tables was looking away form each other and the silence was heavy. Natsu couldn't bear it. The scraping of his chair on the wooden panel flooring was jarring. Without a word he headed towards the stairs to the room where the girl in question was sleeping in his bed.

Master Makarov stood and put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder. Master guided him to his own seat where he sank down and let out a shuttering sigh.

"Members of Fairy Tail. What is to be done about this?"

* * *

At the top of the stairs Natsu stood in a hallway, staring at his door. His name was on in it, in letters shaped like flames. The thought of fire made him sick at the moment, conjured images of smooth pale flesh burning under scorching metal. He swallowed thickly, and pushed the door open.

Lucy was laying on her stomach her face towards the door. Her eyes were open, but she looked exhausted, like she wanted to sleep but couldn't close her eyes. From the time she had arrived at the door to the Bar looking for work to now, she had changed so much. Even if the changes had seemed small at the time, he could look back and see the difference from the hunched skinny thing that had come in that Wednesday night to who she was now. There was still a lot that could get better, but just seeing her put on a little weight had been an achievement. And now he knew why. He sat down on the floor in front of her face. Her eyes were still puffy but less red.

"How are you Lucy?" it seemed like such a stupid way to start a conversation with this woman who was so obviously not ok. Having just heard details of possibly the 5 worst hours of her life, he had no idea where to start but the present.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, did I hurt you?" her voice was soft, he was sure her throat must be sore from screaming herself horse. He flashed her a roguish grin.

"I am fine Luce! Not a scratch on me. Though we may have to help you brush up on your fighting skills." He let the joke fall flat, knowing he would not get more than a half smile out of Lucy. "You shouldn't apologize either Lucy."

Her eyes were close to spilling over and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Thank you Natsu."

"What do you have to thank me for Lucy, this is what friends do for each other." Natsu's face was serious, his eyes were unbearably kind, and his voice brokered no argument.

"I'm thanking you for stopping me from jumping out a two story window for no reason." Her voice was soft and broken. She knew there was about a 50/50 chance that fall would have done serious damage. Natsu paused a moment before he replied, keeping his eyes on her face as she looked up at him helpless but determined.

"Are you saying you would have jumped if you had a reason Luce?"

Lucy answered him no hesitation. " Yes. I've had to do it before."

His face grew hard, his eyes like stone. But somehow Lucy knew it was not directed at her, she felt no fear.

"Sleep Lucy, you wont have any reason to jump out windows while I am hear." She smiled a tearful smile, the second largest he had seen all day.

He sat facing the door and listened to her breathing slow as she fell sleep. Her long tapered fingers wound their way into his hair unconsciously. He leaned his head back into her hand and sighed aloud.

"If you do ever have to jump. I'll be there to catch you Lucy."

* * *

This was part one of possibly three. I think.

I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Thanks for reading! I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

That first meeting of Fairy Tail member's to decide what to do about Lucy Hartfillia ended with a fight and a consensus. All the members agreed, it was ultimately Lucy's choice to stay. But whatever she chose to do, Jose and Phantom Lord had moved to the top of Fairy Tail's black list.

Members filed out past Gajeel, still seated in Makarov's chair, his head in his hands. A few members put a gentle hand on his shoulder or gave some other sign of support. Some looked the other way as they past, unable to stomach at the moment what he had been before. Mira gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered some soft words in his ear. The look on Gajeel's tiered face was hopeful for a moment as he looked up at her, but the shadow quickly fell back over his eyes.

Gray was the last to leave. He hung back from the crowd waiting for the rest to clear out before he stopped in front of the chair and waited. Gray's arms were folded on across his chest and the silver cross he always wore seemed dim, reflecting the somber gloom that hung heavy in the empty bar.

Gajeel knew what Gray wanted; he had been depending on him, or Natsu, to deliver after they had heard some of the details of his past life. He lifted his head; his strong jaw jetting out ready to take what Gray could do to him.

The first punch was liberating, pain blossoming along his face reminding him he was still alive, he could still make up for what he had done. Gajeel let Gray's fist connect again and again, remember the past that could not be erased or forgiven. Only atoned for.

He could taste blood clotting on his lip and one of his eyes was swelling before his fighting spirit rose to the challenge. His Left hook grazed Gray's chin and he staggered back. The silver glint in Grays eyes was sharp as he watched Gajeel cock his fist.

"Remember your past is not your present Gajeel. You've done some fucked up shit, But so have we all."

* * *

The next few days flew by in a blur for Lucy. She technically had a last name again, but she was refusing to use it, that name and its connections held nothing but pain and grief for her.

Lucy stayed in Natsu's small apartment for a day and half while Natsu had fixed her door. Master Makarov had been to see her with Mira and Natsu, to discuss her past, and her options.

The whole thing was overwhelming. For two years she survived her father's greed, and for three more years she had evaded him. All of which she had accomplished mostly alone. Certainly no one had ever known the extent of what she was dealing with, even the one person she had trusted while she was kept under her fathers roof had not known the extent to her trauma. Lucy had kept it that way for Levy's sake.

But now, across the room sat Master Makarov. The leader of what she now understood was a vigilante crime syndicate called Fairy Tail. The Fiore government did not sanction their operations, but they didn't condemn them either. Makarov explained that all the regulars had some specialty that Fairy Tail used to keep organized crime in Magnolia and Fiore at bay.

Suddenly, all the muscle around the bar made sense. The Extra tight security, the regulars who frequently went into the back rooms to meet with Makarov, all a part of the daily operations for a vigilante gang.

She was staring wide eyed as Makarov extended an offer she had never thought to consider before now. The protection of Fairy Tail.

Makarov explained that Phantom Lord had been on their black list for years, her fathers name had even started to raise flags in the government watch lists they were (illegally) tapped into. Makarove explained that if she was interested in staying, putting all of the running behind her, he could offer her protection as a member of Fairy Tail.

Hope began to build in Lucy's chest, an ally, a strong ally, was here in front of her and it had been under her nose for the past two months. These people, all of them that she had begun to fall in love with, the town, her apartment, and the bar. All were a part of the thing that could very well be her salvation.

As joy began building in her chest, reality began to shoot giant holes into her plan. Scenarios began to flash through her head. How could this possibly play out?

Her eyes shot to Natsu and Mira, each standing behind Makarov. Would they become a casualty of her problems? What about the rest of the Fairy Tail regulars? How much harm could Jose do to Fairy Tail? To all these people she was growing to care for like a family? Images of her friends began to swirl, some in misery, some dead, all because of her. She had seen what he could do to a person, to families, and even to towns who had stood against his greedy and cruel tactics. How much suffering could she bring to Magnolia with her selfish desire to stay

Lucy's resolve was instant; she almost shot out of her seat in that moment, ready to book it to the other side of Fiore. "No Master. I can't put you in that kind of situation. Jose is ruthless. He would stop at nothing so hurt Fairy Tail because of me."

At once Natsu and Mira both began to speak in loud and vehement tones but Masters hand silenced them both with a hand. "I think you misunderstood me Lucy. Weather you join us or not, we are going after Phantom. Jose's time has come, and you have not seen ruthless until you have seen what Fairy Tail does to those who hurt our family."

Makarov stern face softened as he smiled at Lucy with grandfatherly affection. "I cannot make you stay Lucy. But I am asking you, please do not leave."

Emotions warred openly across Lucy's face as Master Makarov asked her to think it over. Mira stayed and sat with her on the bed, but Natsu followed Makarov out of his own apartment door. Lucy looked helplessly to Mirajane. This decision had to be made, and the obvious answer was looming large and impossible to ignore. She must stay and join Fairy Tail. There was no other option but to plant her feet firmly and stop looking back.

But how could she stop running when it was all that she knew how to do?

* * *

Makarov stared silently back at Natsu, turning the young man's recent request over in his mind. It didn't take much for someone to notice the tension between Natsu and Lucy, but Natsu was the last person Makarov had expected to see it. He smiled a secretive smile; already liking the changes he could see rippling out from his decision to accept Lucy into Fairy Tail.

"I am not quite sure what you are asking Natsu. I don't dictate where the girl goes or who she sees." Feigning ignorance was always one of Makarov's favorite ways to goad his kids. It always worked the best on Natsu, and sure enough today was no exception.

"Fine, then I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I'm sticking with Lucy."

The fire in Natsu's eyes was so like his Fathers. Igneel had always felt deep and passionate loyalty, not to mention a similar abrupt way of finding a love interest. Not that Makarov thought Natsu had realized his own romantic feelings for the girl, it had taken Igneel three years to figure it out. Makarov felt a pang deep in his chest, the ache of loosing Igneel still sharp after so many years.

He left with some parting words and a knowing smile. "That is all fine Natsu. But what if she doesn't want you around?"

The fire in Natsu's eyes didn't flicker despite Masters parting words. He knew most of Fairy Tail thought he was clueless when it came to women. Frankly the notion that a 22 year old full blooded male wouldn't give much thought to a woman like Lucy was insane. He spent close to a quarter of his day thinking about women, but if Natsu was being honest with himself, it was closer to three quarters. And most of that 75% fell into the Lucy category.

The attraction he felt for Lucy was primal and stronger than anything he had felt before. He wanted nothing more than to curl and arm around her and keep her by his side. Natsu was undeterred by the problems she was facing. He knew every other member of Fairy Tail had come here with a past, he included. Most of the people who were a part of Fairy Tail were here because the Gang had helped them out of a dire situation. Some members were still looking for their resolutions.

After putting a name to the shadows he could see in her deep brown eyes weeks before, Natsu had already decided he would be by Lucy's side to help her through what ever it was that had caused them. Knowing the true circumstances of her fear only meant it was time to take action. Regardless of what romantic feelings grew between them; Natsu was determined to help Lucy find herself again. To stay in one place, plant roots and build meaningful relationships, she needed to face Jose and her father head on. Now that Lucy had him and Fairy Tail on her side, nothing would hurt her like that again.

Natsu thought about Master warning and almost laughed out loud. The thought of a woman not wanting him around was ridiculous. He would sit back and watch things unfold. He was happy to let Lucy set the pace, especially knowing more about her past. He had all the time in the world to wait, he wasn't going anywhere, and neither was Lucy.

Natsu turned to climb the stairs back to his apartment. He had been told often that he must have gotten his confidence from his father, but Natsu like to think it was just a benefit of being awesome.

* * *

Three weeks after her fateful meeting with Makarov, Lucy was finding that Letting go of the fear and anxiety she had harbored for the past 5 years was harder than it had sounded. She held onto her apartment, preferring her lower rent to the cost of living in the Fairy Apartments. She had not been able to give up her increased security; the rope ladder remained tucked under the window now, for easier access. But her escape plan had changed a bit following the out the window part.

Lucy knew Gray's apartment was across the street from hers and she and the access code to his building. Erza Scarlett drove through her neighborhood twice a day with her FBI Partner Jellal, both undercover Fairy Tail members with an ear the ground listening for nefarious activities. Natsu was constantly over, either checking up on her, or visiting to sooth is own loneliness. She also had a phone with all the fairy tail members on speed dial. Even Laxus had taken her phone and programed himself in, claiming he was just in it for the chance to fight.

Lucy was much less jumpy, regaining her confidence in slow increments. She was rediscovering herself. Each day that past she learned something new and wonderful about planting roots and letting herself have a home. She was now the head Bartender, freeing Mira up to run the kitchen and the wait staff, like she had always wanted to. There was a really nice bookstore a few blocks down, and Lucy's library card was already starting to fray at the edges from constant used. She had started to write again and she had picked up another deck of tarot cards, trying to tap back into the astrology skills she had inherited from her mother.

Natsu would sit and watch her flip through astronomy books or shuffle the tarot cards quietly, always eventually giving in and begging her to read him. He would sit there and pout when she adamantly refused. Natsu didn't understand, and she wouldn't take any chances explaining it to him. She would rarely read people from fairy tail if asked. She had found out Cana also had a gift with the cards, but like Lucy she was stingy with readings. And Lucy was sure it was for similar reasons to her own. Lucy didn't have the heart to face what the cards might have revealed about her friends futures.

For Natsu in particular, the question of how she played into his cards was to close to the surface of her mind. She absolutely did not want to know if her appearance at Fairy Tail put him in danger, and she didn't have the courage to see where she played out in his love life in the near future.

The feelings she had for him were so foreign it was hard to interpret her own thoughts at times, but she knew what she wanted from him. Those strong arms that were never far away, the onyx eyes that always held a softness for her, and his infectious laugh that was just so damn _attractive_. In the few short weeks since her past had been revealed, Natsu had been an incentive to stay.

At times the need to bolt was close to overwhelming, but she had stayed for him. She wanted to put roots down, wanted to hold onto Magnolia, and hold onto Natsu. If he were to give any indication that he was interested in her as more than a friend, Lucy had no doubt she would act on it. The promise of a future was stronger than it had ever been before. It held more power over her than her prevailing instincts of fight or flight. The pieces of her life were all falling back into place, thanks to Fairy Tail.

Magnolia was getting chillier as fall was settling in and Lucy was embracing the changing weather with a newfound appreciation for Life. She could identify a new feeling in herself. She was going to hold onto this. There would be no going backwards or running anymore, she had things holding her down now. Lucy was ready to stand up to her past, for better or for worse, Magnolia and Fairy tail were her new home and she wouldn't give it up, not for her father, and not for Jose.

* * *

Natsu watched from the stool near the door. He and Gray were on duty until the bar closed and Gray was taking his turn walking around the inside. It was slowing down early tonight, most likely due to the chill in the air; no one wanted to stumble home drunk when it was below freezing. But even with the thinning crowd, the bar was always bustling with laughter and activity. Mira swept in and out, running food, checking on guests and over seeing the kitchen. She was much happier not being stuck behind the bar. He could see Laxus watching her from the balcony on the second floor. Natsu could feel the smirk on his face at the thought. Mira was scary when crossed, he couldn't wait to see Laxus get put in his place, but he also knew they would be good for each other.

Bouncing was one of his favorite jobs at Fairy Tail. He liked the people watching aspect of this job, and of course he got to beat people up almost nightly. There was just enough intrigue and excitement to keep the job interesting. It also afforded him time to keep an eye Lucy, who was fast becoming one of his most important people. It was shocking for him to think that it hadn't been too long ago she had walked into the bar and applied for the bartending job. Even less time since he had found out about the ghosts that haunted her.

He found himself watching Lucy the most, even now his eyes were drawn to her blond head bobbing back and forth behind the bar, keeping the crowd well supplied and entertained. Cana and Lucy had become something of a dynamic duo behind the bar. Their surprising combined talents in astrology were a huge hit with locals and the bar often found itself crowded with people wanting a reading. Of course on busy nights there was only a lucky few who ever got one. But when it was slower like tonight, when there was a surprising amount of open space, Lucy and Cana had been switching on and off reading eager patrons.

Natsu couldn't hide the smirk that bloomed into a full smile. Lucy wasn't anything like the shy and tiered girl that had come to Fairy Tail months before. She had accomplished a lot since settling down in Magnolia. There hadn't been a peep out of Phantom or her Father, and that made him uneasy. But Lucy no longer had to be as worried about that. His entire vigilante organization was prepared for anything that could come up on that front. All Lucy needed now was to finish confronting her own demons.

Natsu couldn't be sure, but he was fairly confident he was having an affect on her. He enjoyed the kind of game they had going. They flirted outrageously with each other but played it so innocent that most of the guild thought they were the two densest individuals to ever meet. Natsu was almost certain Lucy was sincere in her flirtations, and sometimes the stark longing he saw in her gaze when her brown eyes caught his was gut wrenching. He just didn't know how to start the shift from flirtatious friends to something more. Especially when he considered how cautious Lucy had ben in the past about letting people in.

He signed wistfully, letting the sound of her laugh wash over him from across the room. Nothing had changed for him; he was still confidant something would become of the feelings between them. Natsu was biding his time looking for the right moment. He liked Lucy too much and valued her friendship above anything else; he would never put that in jeopardy. He needed to be certain there was something there before he risked the relationship they had now.

Natsu had his eye on one particularly drunk man who was getting his fortune told by Cana while Lucy served the other patrons at the bar. The man was obviously upset with his reading, but the angry slurred words had Natsu pulling himself out of his seat by the door. Cana was more than capable of handling herself, and Gray would be over there in a second if it got to be more than she could handle. But Natsu was hoping he could get their first, to him there was nothing better than a bar fight.

Just as Natsu was getting ready to intercede, there was a commotion at the door. Gajeel had come back, but he was holding someone close to his chest. Gajeel never used the main door. Natsu wasn't sure if Gajeel thought it was safer to use one of the hidden back entrances or if he just thought he was too cool for the front door. Either way, seeing Gajeel and the mystery person in his arms was odd.

As Gajeel made it up the front steps, Gray unceremoniously tossed out the drunk from the Bar, but Gajeel rushed past him with haste. His red eyes looking meaner than usual and Natsu could smell blood and read the urgency in the angry gaze as he ushered Gajeel in past him.

"What's this Metal head?"

Gajeel didn't pause, heading straight for the stairs; the bundle in his arms wasn't moving but in the light Natsu could make out a human shape and a head of dark hair.

"I need Master. And Lucy."

Natsu knew that was the most information he was going to get out of Gajeel. The smell of blood had Natsu on edge. Gray agreed to take the door, and Natus turned to the bar to get Lucy. He was a little apprehensive making her go to Gajeel. But Natsu trusted him. And over the weeks, it seemed they had worked some sort of understanding out. Not to avoid each other, but rather Lucy had forgiven him. Natsu knew that meant a lot to Gajeel, but it wasn't enough just yet. Lucy was still a little more jumpy around him and they had never been alone together in a room.

They weren't about to be either. Natsu had no intentions of sending her up there alone.

* * *

A few hours earlier Gajeel was sitting in the dark corner of seedy dive bar on the other side of Magnolia. Twilight Ogre was not a nice place. There were no bubbly bartenders, and people didn't just wander in off the streets. There was no dance floor, or a selection of beers on tap. There was crappy scotch and whiskey, and cans of bud light that didn't come with a glass. No one really came here for the atmosphere.

Gajeel was following one of the only leads they had on Phantom Lord, if he had his way it would take him right into the dingy back room of this awful bar. If things were really looking up for him he would be able to beat the shit out of some low life Phantom thugs too. All he had to do was wait for the door to open again. It had opened a few minutes after he had arrived at his dirty high top in the corner to let in two rather dirty looking creatures. He hadn't been able to hear anything coming from the room over the screamo metal music they were playing.

He sipped his warm can of beer and continued to look right at home waiting for his opportunity. When the door nob began to turn he wasted no time. The bar was mostly empty and his movements across the room were tracked only by the bar tender, who was the only other occupant not drunk or stoned off their ass. The middle-aged man was smart enough to read the intent in Gajeel's red eyes, or maybe it was the intimating set to his heavily pierced face. Either way Gajeel didn't care so long as the man continued to pretend he hadn't seen anything.

A wave of cigarette smoke washed across him as he pushed the door all the way open, hitting one of the cretins he had seen disappear inside earlier in the face. The room was very dimly lit, but he was sure all of its occupants could see the flashing of his white teeth and the silver glints of his piercings. Gajeel appreciated the dramatic mood lighting; it was almost like they knew he was coming.

Gajeel used the moment of surprise at his arrival to quickly take out the two standing at the door. He knew there was a larger prize to be had. The one with the information he needed was further inside the dimly lit back room. Moving further in he felt in front of him for the pull string to the light bulb he remembered hung in the middle of the interrogation room. Twilight Ogre had been one of his old stomping grounds, back when Phantom Lord had needed a base of operations, before Jose had really gotten a strong following of supporters.

With the click of a light string a circle of pale light cut the dim room. The yellow light was harsh against the shadows, it reached almost to the corners of the room, not quite banishing the darkness from the edges.

There were no other phantom members to be seen, a hidden door, a new addition on the back wall, was swinging haphazardly on loose hinges. Instead of finding some Phantom low life, tied to a chair in the center of the room was a small boned blue haired woman. She was so battered and bloody, he couldn't make out if she was breathing at first.

A wave of horrible fury washed over him and the pale circle of yellow light seemed to narrow to a pinprick for a moment as his vision swam. Gajeel was not a tender person; there was no gentleness about him. He would not be lying if he said that most of his feelings could be expressed through violence. However his recent past had changed something fundamental about is make up. Violence was no longer his only outlet, and violence against the innocent, against women and children was not something he could turn a cheek to any longer.

He knew from the looks of her that it would not be a comfortable ride back to Fairy Tail. As Gajeel checked her hands and saw the raw rope burn on the wrists, the cuts covering her arms and thighs, her split lip and the dried blood that had crusted down her chin and under her closed left eye, he found it in himself to use a tenderness he did know he was capable of.

He untied her ankles form the chair legs first then moved to her writs tied behind the back of the chair. Gajeel was working carefully to pull the rope as gently as possible; he missed the way her body tensed. In the space of a second the chair shoved back hard into his ducked head. The captive's tiny body flew from the chair towards the hidden door. A chair to the face had not been what Gajeel was expecting, but it had only startled him for a second, not enough time for tiny blue haired woman to make it to the escape door.

Gajeel slid in front of the door, blocking her path to escape. He knew she wasn't one of the low lives who would usually be hanging around Twilight Ogre or Phantom, her tattered yellow sundress was a dead give away, not to mention she had been the one strapped to a chair in terrible condition. It did make sense she would try to get away from him however, she had no idea he was a good guy. Gajeel could acknowledge he didn't really look the part.

There were large panicked honey eyes darting between him and the only other way out of the back room. Adrenalin was keeping her going, but he couldn't see it lasting much longer. He was no good at calming people down, but he had to reassure her some how, he wasn't sure she would be so keen about coming with him no matter how nice he was to her.

"Cool it shrimp. I'm not with them. I was only looking for some information."

It wasn't the nicest he had ever been, but it was the nicest he had been in a long while. The woman had no reason to trust him based on one statement, but she also didn't have much of a choice.

"Please, I need to find Lucy Heartfillia." Her voice was strong for someone who was covered in her own blood and swaying on her feet.

Gajeel stared at her, his red eyes giving away his surprise at the sudden statement. Both of them seemed in a very trusting mood at the moment. There was something about her that put him at ease. Despite the fact that anyone looking for Lucy could only mean bad news, this little blue haired lady didn't look like a threat.

"I can take you to her."

If Gajeel needed anymore evidence, the way she sank down to her knees in relief was enough. He dropped his jacket over her slim shoulders and lifted her up. The only way he could hold her with out hurting her further was to cradle her in his arms like a child. The blue haired woman had nothing to say about it, she was out cold.

Gajeel made his way out of the back room, stepping over the two goons still unconscious by the door. He debated dragging one of them along as well. But his hands were full and the woman had also been in the room, she was likely to know as much or more than the two Twilight Ogre lackeys.

The bartender wisely said nothing as Gajeel passed the bar and walked out the door into the chill night.

* * *

Levy McGarden was not having a good month and her current state only echoed how hard her life on the run had been thus far.

The aches and pains she felt all over her body echoed the sharp pain in her head, but the pain was secondary to her panic. She was somewhere new and unknown, under a heavy blanket, and even though the soft mattress and the warm smells of sandalwood and man were comforting beyond anything she had felt in a long while, she desperately needed to go. Go anywhere where she could learn the whereabouts of one Lucy Heartfillia.

She battled her sore and aching muscles to push the blanket off of herself, it was heavier than expected, and it meowed. She looked around in surprise, noticing for the first time the gray cat now seated in her lap.

The last time she had woken up in a new place she had been tied to a chair, this time was proving to be much better, but she couldn't let her self stay. Levy pushed her legs over the edge of the bed; it was a longer drop than expected to the floor. Her legs dangling off the edge were bandaged nicely, and for the first time she noticed the white wrappings on her wrists covering her rope burns. Before she could jump a little kitty head bumped into her elbow. She caved for a minute sighing and petting the soft head nuzzling her arm.

Levy knew she needed to be prepared for what ever was to come. She was trying to remember what had happened at Twilight Ogre. No sooner than she had stepped off the train in Magnolia, she had been followed. She had known about the tail, but had fallen for the faulty info some other twilight goon had fed her. As soon as she approached the door to the seedy bar, she had known there was no way Lucy worked there. But the man who had been following her got the Jump on her in unfamiliar territory.

That had been yesterday, only 24 hours ago. She could remember what they did to her. They had known who she was and they wanted to know what she knew. Levy swallowed hard pushing those dark thoughts away. She had eventually passed out, and her memory of the rest of the time was hazy, but she knew there had been someone else. There had to have been, she would have needed help to pull off the escape she could not remember. But where were they now?

The three weeks since she had escaped the Hartfillia Corporation had been hell. But she needed to find Lucy, needed to help her get further away from her father and Jose. The past three years she had been planting false leads, and interfering with as much as she could to help keep Lucy's trail hidden. She had gotten caught, Jude Hartfillia knew, at least generally, where Lucy was. Levy just hoped she could get to her first.

The door to her new room opened suddenly, there had been no warning steps in the hallway or any sort of knock. Levy grabbed the cat and held it tight to her chest, scooting back into the wall. It was too late to pretend to be still asleep.

A very short man entered first, followed by a much taller man who she instantly recognized from last night. The wild mane of dark hair and the ominous glint of his piercings some how having a calming effect on her. Last night he had saved her from a fate worse than death, and despite the hazy details, Levy knew she owed this man her life. She hoped he was worthy of it.

* * *

It is hard to write Fanifiction, when there is so many good ones out there to read. I hope you enjoyed, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I always end up editing at 3am!


End file.
